Couple Talk
by Selena Jung
Summary: Sedikit momen tentang Yunho dan Jaejoong di masa sekolah, cinta para remaja. YunJae fluffy shortfic. Enjoy!


**Couple Talk**

© Selena

**YunJae**

* * *

><p>Jaejoong medudukan tubuhnya di tengah bingkai jendela kelasnya. Maniknya menatap hamparan langit yang tak jauh berada di hadapannya. Bibir mungilnya menghela nafas yang entah sudah keberapa kali namun rasa kesalnya belum juga mau pergi.<p>

Dibantu dengan angin yang bergerak lembut di sekitarnya, rasa tenang perlahan menghampiri. Gerutuan dari bibirnya mulai berhenti.

Beralih menatap ponsel yang ada dalam genggamannya, menatap sambil menghela nafas lagi. Terpampang fotonya bersama seorang gadis berambut panjang yang tengah saling berbagi senyum manis. Kemudian hati kecilnya berkata, Jaejoong mulai menyukai gadis itu meski belum sampai ke taraf perasaan yang lebih mendalam. Hanya saja, perpisahan terlalu cepat kedatangannya. Tanpa tahu letak kesalahannya, gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya selama tiga minggu itu tiba-tiba meminta putus.

Yang Jaejoong sayangkan, dia bahkan belum pernah mencium mesra gadisnya itu. Selama ini hanya sekedar kecupan saja, itupun hanya sempat dua kali dilakukannya. Jinhee, ia selalu punya ribuan alasan untuk menolak Jaejoong yang ingin bermesraan dengannya.

Greeek…

"Loh? Kau di sini?" Sebuah suara baritone menyapa Jaejoong setelah bunyi pintu yang berderit.

"Menurutmu?" jawab Jaejoong malas.

"Biasanya kau sudah pulang bersama Jinhee?" Pria berkulit tan bernama Jung Yunho itu mendekat ke arah Jaejoong.

"Jangan sebut namanya"

"Umh? Kenapa memang?" Yunho menopangkan tangannya di bingkai jendela kemudian menatap wajah Jaejoong yang sedang merengut itu.

"Banyak tanya!"

"Kau putus dengannya, eoh? Lebih cepat dari dugaanku," Yunho berusaha menahan tawa di balik tangannya itu. Terlebih melihat kerucutan di bibir Jaejoong yang semakin menajam, membuat tenggorokannya terasa geli.

"Jangan cemberut begitu. Nanti kucium, loh~" goda Yunho yang dihadiahi sebuah jitakan dari Jaejoong. Yunho mengaduh sambil merengek kepada Jaejoong, tapi pemuda manis itu tak berminat untuk peduli.

Lalu Yunho memindahkan posisi tubuhnya di belakang Jaejoong yang masih duduk di bingkai jendela. Ia lingkarkan lengan kekarnya kepada pinggang ramping milik Jaejoong kemudian menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Jaejoong yang masih enggan untuk mempedulikannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya berpacaran dengan seorang perempuan, emh?"

"Hmm… Entahlah, mereka benar-benar sulit ditebak"

"Merepotkan, eoh? Aku kan sudah bilang padamu sebelumnya"

**CUP~**

Yunho mengecup sudut bibir Jaejoong tiba-tiba dan selepasnya ia tersenyum sangat lebar. Berbeda dengan reaksi Jaejoong, wajah putih pemuda ini mulai dihiasi rona-rona kemerahan.

"Jadi, sekarang kau kembali padaku?" tanya Yunho dengan nada riang.

Rona merah di pipi Jaejoong langsung menghilang, tergantikan dengan tatapan tajam yang ia layangkan kepada si Jung muda itu.

Gyut!

"AARKH! Sakit, sakit, sakit!" Yunho menjerit ketika Jaejoong mencubit pipi kirinya yang berisi dengan sadis.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku?! Sakit!" Bibir hati Yunho mengerucut. Jaejoong malah melengos dan memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Apa salahnya aku meminta kekasihku sendiri untuk kembali padaku?" Sekarang pemuda jantan bermata sipit itu malah merengek kepadanya.

"Lagipula, apa yang kau sukai dari Jinhee? Bukankah kau tidak suka dengan orang yang sangat berisik, matrealistis, dan merepotkan seperti Jinhee? Dia bahkan tidak mau bermesraan denganmu!" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya terkejut ketika Yunho berbicara begitu kepadanya. Hell, semua yang dikatakan Yunho adalah sebuah kebenaran yang hanya diketahui olehnya. Tapi…

"Darimana kau tahu Jinhee seperti itu?" Pasalnya, Jinhee adalah gadis yang sangat manis dan kalem. Hanya ketika sedang bersamanya saja perempuan itu menjadi pribadi yang menyebalkan.

"Umh? A-Aku…" Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Dalam hati ia menggerutu karena dengan bodohnya membocorkan rahasianya sendiri. Jujur saja, Jinhee adalah perempuan yang dibayar Yunho untuk menjadi kekasih (pura-pura) Jaejoong. Dialah yang menentukan sikap Jinhee kepada Jaejoong. Dan ketika Jaejoong mengecup bibir Jinhee untuk kedua kalinya, Yunho menjadi sangat marah dan mengutus Jinhee untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jaejoong.

"Apa aku begitu mudah dibohongi?" Mata besar Jaejoong berkaca-kaca ketika mengetahui bahwa Yunho menyabotase hubungannya dengan Jinhee. Hubungannya dengan Jinhee tidak benar-benar terjadi, semua dibawah kendali Yunho. Dan Jaejoong merasa sangat kesal hingga ingin menangis.

"Yah! Memang siapa yang akan rela ketika kekasih yang dimiliknya ingin memacari orang lain?!"

"Siapa juga yang rela mendapat barang bekas?! Kau jadi yang pertama untukku, tapi aku bukan yang pertama untukmu! Ini tidak adil!" lolong Jaejoong dengan suaranya yang parau. Dia benar-benar dalam puncak amarahnya.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini, Jaejoongie. Meskipun sudah banyak wanita yang singgah di hidupku, hanya kaulah yang menjadi satu-satunya pemilik hatiku"

"Aku tak membutuhkan gombalanmu! Aku mau cari kekasih baru saja!" Jaejoong mengambil tasnya dari bangku lalu beranjak meninggalkan Yunho.

"_Don't you dare_, _honey_! Aku takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi!"

Grep!

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawa tubuh kekasihnya itu ke dalam pelukannya dalam sekali sentak. Ia eratkan kedua kekangan tangannya di tubuh pemuda cantiknya itu, namun Jaejoong tak juga ingin berhenti memberontak.

"Semua itu s-sudah berlalu, sayang. B-Bisakah kau melupakannya saja?" Yunho tak dapat berucap dengan benar karena Jaejoong terus-terusan menggeliat dari pelukannya.

"Kau mau melupakannya, eoh? Kelak kalau kita putus, kau akan mengucapkan hal ini pada kekasih barumu. Begitu?!" Jaejoong membalas kata-kata Yunho dengan sangat bagus, pantas saja teman-temannya enggan berdebat dengannya.

"Ssstt… Jangan marah-marah terus, sayangku. Kau tidak kasian dengan bayi kita?" Jaejoong terdiam mendengar ucapan Yunho padanya.

Rengkuhan Yunho melonggar lalu wajah tampannya mengulas senyum riang ke arah Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan dahi mengerut.

BUGH!

"Aduuuh…"

"Bayi? Bayi apanya?! Kau pikir aku perempuan yang bisa hamil?!" omel Jaejoong selepas memberikan pukulan ke kepala Yunho dengan tas selempangnya.

"Yaa… Siapa tahu sperma penuh cintaku mengandung keajaiban, jadi ketika masuk ke dalam lub-"

"Y-Yah! Yah! Sekarang kau bicara mesum!" potong Jaejoong sebelum Yunho menyelesaikan kata-kata kotornya. Wajahnya jadi memanas ketika pikirannya tak sengaja terbang ke saat_ sex_ pertamanya bersama Yunho.

"Habis aku harus bagaimana lagi, Joongie? Kenapa kau tak bisa percaya padaku? Lihatlah, cincin milik kita ini. Tidakkah ini cukup untuk membuktikan keseriusanku? Aku tidak pernah memberikan cincin kepada mantan-mantan kekasihku sebelumnya, hanya kepadamu aku melakukan ini" Jaejoong terdiam sambil memilin cincin pemberian Yunho yang berada di salah satu jarinya.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf bila kau bukanlah yang pertama untukku. Andai saja waktu bisa dikembalikan, kupastikan bahwa aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu seperti ini. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Jaejoongie. Rasaku kepadamu, berbeda dengan rasaku kepada mereka. Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin menjadikanmu pelabuhan terakhirku" Tak peduli bila harus mengiba kepada Jaejoong. Jung muda ini sudah terlanjur cinta mati dengan tunangannya itu.

Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho yang memancarkan ketulusan. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu bahwa Yunho sangat sangat mencintainya dan serius dengannya. Hanya saja rasa tak terima itu langsung muncul dan amarahnya naik ke permukaan ketika Yunho mengungkapkan segala hal mengenai dirinya yang sudah pernah menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa wanita dan lelaki.

Namun semua itu juga sudah berlalu. Lalu kenapa ia harus mencemburukan hal itu sampai sedemikian rupa? Bukankah sudah sangat bagus kalau Yunho mau berkata sejujur-jujurnya kepadanya?

"Apa kau mau aku segera melamarmu supaya kau tahu kalau aku sungguh-sungguh padamu? Toh beberapa bulan lagi kita sudah lulus? Ayolah bicara sesuatu, Jaejoongie. Jangan diam begini," Yunho melihat Jaejoong baru saja menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang"

"Tapi, kau kan..." Yunho tak jadi meneruskan kata-katanya saat Jaejoong mengulurkan kedua tangan ke arahnya.

"Gendong aku sampai rumah, setelah itu aku akan memaafkanmu dan melupakan masalah ini" pinta Jaejoong lucu meski wajahnya masih nampak galak.

"Ongh?" Wajah Yunho melongo bodoh.

"Kau tidak mau?" Jaejoong menurunkan kedua tangannya sambil memasang wajah kesal.

"Ye? Tidak, baiklaah.." Tanpa babibu lagi, Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan menyampirkannya di bahu kokohnya. Hal itu tentu saja mengundang protesan dari tunangannya yang tampan sekaligus cantik itu.

"Yah, Jung Yunhooo!"

Karena terlalu senang mendapatkan maaf dari Jaejoong, Yunho menjadi kurang berhati-hati dengan langkahnya. Saat sedang berlari kecil sambil menggendong Jaejoong, ia tersandung kakinya sendiri sehingga…

Srak!

GABRUK!

Keduanya sukses menghantam lantai dengan cukup keras. Malangnya, Yunho terjatuh dengan wajah yang mendarat terlebih dahulu.

"Aduuuhh…" rintih Jaejoong ketika tulang duduknya berdenyut-denyut sakit.

"Dasar bodoh! Aaakkh! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Jung Yunho!" jerit Jaejoong sambil menyingkirkan tubuh Yunho yang menimpanya. Mendorongnya menjauh dan menendang-tendanginya.

"Aduh, Joongie… Berhenti menendangiku. Kau pikir aku tidak kesakitan juga?" ujar Yunho sambil meringis-ringis menahan perih di wajahnya.

Amarah Jaejoong segera mereda ketika melihat keadaan wajah Yunho yang memerah, dan mata besarnya melotot seketika mendapati cairan kental berwarna merah pekat mengalir turun dari hidung bangir milik Yunho. Ia jadi tak tega dan menyesal sudah menendangi tubuh Yunho.

"Ck, kau ini benar-benar deh. Sakit?" gerutu Jaejoong sambil cepat-cepat mengambil lembaran tisu dari tasnya dan segera menyumpal hidung Yunho yang berdarah.

"Tentu saja sakit. Tapi tak apalah, ini hanya luka ringan. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Makanya, lain kali kau harus berhati-hati!" nasehat Jaejoong sambil mengetuk-ketuk pelan dahi Yunho dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Maafkan aku,"

"Iya, iya. Ayo cepat kita pulang, sudah mulai sore" Jaejoong mengacak gemas rambut Yunho lalu beranjak dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Yunho yang masih duduk di lantai.

**Grep.**

Akhirnya dua sejoli yang tengah kasmaran itu pulang bersama sambil terus saling bergandengan tangan dengan mesra. Hh… warna-warninya cinta masa muda.

.

.

.

.

TAMAT

* * *

><p>Cuma lagi iseng doang bikin ini ff haha^^<p> 


End file.
